An integrated plant for the conversion of a hydrocarbon gas such as natural gas to useful hydrocarbon liquid fuels and feed-stocks comprises an H2+CO syn-gas generation system which provides feed gas to a Fischer-Tropsch catalytic hydrocarbon synthesis system with an associated power and heat energy system.
High efficiency, low capital cost, together with a low carbon footprint, are the major objectives of a total facility. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,551 and 6,669,744 describe an integrated synthesis gas generation system comprising a two-stage synthesis gas generation unit integrated with a gas turbine which provides at least part of the energy required to drive an O2 production plant. The O2 plant can be either a cryogenic air separation unit, a high temperature mixed oxide O2 ion transfer membrane reactor integrated with the gas turbine, or other unit. The two stage synthesis gas generator comprises a Partial Oxidation (PDX) or an Auto-thermal Reformer (ATR) coupled in either case in a parallel or series configuration with a gas heated catalytic steam/hydrocarbon reformer (GHR) in which the heating gas is the mixed product from each synthesis gas generation reactor. The hot exhaust gas from the gas turbine provides at least part of the heat used to preheat the feed streams to the synthesis gas generation reactors.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.